


【梅林羅曼】Life is full of sweet mistakes

by oreooooo



Series: papermoon [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreooooo/pseuds/oreooooo
Summary: 依然各種不對的角色介紹羅曼：繼兩個孩子之後又認養了阿爾托莉雅，決心當個負責任的監護人，然後遇上了各種感情困擾梅林：一如往常的雞掰人，在『當個直升機父母』和『直接放生小孩』間搖擺不定瑪修：想談戀愛，但不想跟家長討論這件事藤丸：不屈的意志+薛丁格的性別+三句台詞裡的戲份阿爾托莉雅：那個負責陪家長看電視談心的好孩子，值得很多安撫食物，或者幫她打梅林一頓時間點在第七特異點結束後。
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster
Series: papermoon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913563
Kudos: 2





	【梅林羅曼】Life is full of sweet mistakes

「打耳洞?」  
「嗯，在烏魯克的時候看到很多人都戴著耳飾，瑪麗王妃也說這樣很好搭衣服……達文西桑之前做了夾式耳環給我，但是戴久了有點不舒服。」  
「這樣啊。之前因為你身體狀況的關係，不能讓你在身上有小傷口，不過現在要打是沒問題的。達文西醬跟我都能幫你打喔，但她手法應該更好。」  
「好的，那我會再拜託達文西桑。」  
「我想她會很開心的。對了，藤丸有耳洞嗎？你們可以戴情侶款。」  
羅曼醫生只是隨口一提，但最近剛表明心意的兩人，顯然還不習慣被討論彼此之間的關係。  
「前輩……不對!這跟前輩沒有關係!」果然瑪修像被燙到一樣彈起來，滿臉通紅，「我我我先走了!」  
……害羞了啊。  
羅曼看著診療室門口偷笑，但同時又有點心情複雜。  
就算不算人理燒卻，留給瑪修的時間也不多了。  
藤丸當然也知道，但還是決定把握最後的時間。藤丸一直是勇敢強韌的孩子，既然握住了手就不願意放開，但這樣的重擔……  
一條憑空出現的手臂從後面環住他的肩膀，手臂主人還順勢壓到他背上，滿頭長髮貼住他肩頸耳窩不住騷動，「啊，青澀的戀愛總是特別甜美，看他們害羞的樣子實在太有趣了。不覺得嗎？」  
羅曼被他身上的花香搞得心煩意亂，直接掙開對方站起來，「吵死了，你這體驗不到感情的傢伙根本沒有發言權。」  
「體驗過啊，我吃過不少。」梅林趴在椅背上對他笑，「再說……某個明明自己也沒體驗過感情的傢伙，可是寫了不少情詩呢。」  
「你最好是別－」  
「別急，別急，讓我想想……」梅林裝模作樣的輕咳幾下站起來，「 _我的良人在男子中，如同蘋果樹在樹林中。我歡歡喜喜坐在他的蔭下，嘗他果子的滋味，覺得甘甜。_ 」他的語氣優美到簡直算一種嘲諷。  
「梅林。」  
那傢伙還沒完沒了，單手撫胸開始故作深情的繞著房間遊走，「－ _耶路撒冷的眾女子啊，我指著羚羊或田野的母鹿囑咐你們：不要驚動、不要叫醒我所親愛的，等他自己情願。_ 」  
羅曼開始在桌上找東西丟他。  
「哎呀，差點忘了，還有更經典的。 _你的牙齒如新剪毛的一群母羊，洗淨上來，個個都有雙生，沒有一隻喪掉子的。_ 」梅林邊說邊往門口移動，「 _你的頸項好像大衛建造收藏軍器的高臺，其上懸掛一千盾牌，都是勇士的籐牌。你的兩乳好像百合花中吃草的一對小鹿，就是母鹿雙生的_ －說真的羅馬尼，你未免太喜歡有蹄動物了，這是什麼奇怪的癖好嗎？」說著便一閃身逃出門外跑了，留下羅曼對著闔上的門揮拳。  
「可惡，別看不起畜牧文化啊渾蛋!」

第二天休息時間，羅曼在交誼廳用大螢幕撥老鼠帝國的石中劍動畫以示抗議。  
職員和從者們來來去去，大部分都掃一眼就走‒羅曼醫生為了減輕大家的精神壓力，常常做出奇怪的事，已經沒有人會驚訝了‒阿爾托莉亞本人倒是挺有興趣，抱著零食坐下來陪他看了一段，被那個長鬍子老頭梅林和小男孩土蛋逗得樂不可支。  
劇情剛好跑到師徒倆體驗當松鼠的時候，松鼠梅林剛嘲笑完亞瑟的桃花運，馬上自己也被一隻母松鼠追的到處亂竄，羅曼簡直忍不住偷笑，「這還蠻寫實的。」  
「沒錯，他就是這樣。感情關係跟教育方式都亂七八糟」阿爾托莉亞也笑著搖頭，「以前在不列顛修行的時候，他每到一個地方就會先去酒館，然後搭訕那邊的女孩子，放我跟凱哥自己到處－」  
螢幕裡被松鼠少女一把抱住的松鼠土蛋變回了小男孩，阿爾托莉亞臉上的笑意戛然而止。  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒什麼，想到一些以前的事……別在意，繼續看吧。」  
羅曼等了幾分鐘，還是忍不住按下暫停，「還是看別的吧，這裡影片很多。」  
亞瑟王看著螢幕上定格的心碎小松鼠沉默幾秒，平靜的搖搖頭，「只是剛好聯想到而已，不是什麼大事。」  
「……是桂妮維兒皇后的事嗎？」  
「啊，看來梅林跟你提過。」阿爾托莉亞捏起一片餅乾，認真看著，像要從它裡面讀出什麼啟示，「當初娶她為妻是基於政治考量，但她是真的喜歡過我。甚至那天晚上，她還能笑著說，會為我保守秘密……果然，我應該，早點告訴她的吧？這樣對所有人都好……但看到她期待婚禮的樣子，我實在說不出口。後來才又發生了她跟蘭斯洛特的事。  
很可笑吧，明明我應該做出公正的決定才對，卻怎麼選都是錯的。」  
羅曼思考一下之後拍拍她的肩膀。  
「這是人性。想走容易的路、不想傷害重視的人，或在權衡之下選擇看起來更好的方向，都是很自然的事……即使最後結局並不理想。」  
「我明白，也已經放下了，只是想起時有點難受。」阿爾托莉亞吃掉餅乾，也反過來拍拍羅曼的肩膀，「很久沒有人用『人性』形容我了，謝謝。」

「你跟阿爾托莉雅很談得來嘛。」  
臨睡之前，身邊的人悠悠飄來一句話。  
羅馬尼萬分不爽的睜開眼睛，「畢竟是同伴，能解開她的心結總比不解開好，藤丸跟我是這樣想的。不開心的話倒是自己去跟她談啊。」這次也是上次也是，梅林明明什麼都看到了，就是不肯去面對阿爾托莉雅。寧可從醫務室借氯仿去迷昏藤丸，把他投到白槍托莉亞夢裡，再引一堆從者入夢去製造機會『幫助』他們溝通，自己則躲在一邊暗中觀察。  
「唉不行不行不行，因為上次的事，我還在全力逃避她們找我算帳呢，別這樣推我入火坑嘛羅馬尼。」梅林摟住他的腰，自動自發的鑽到羅曼懷裡靠著，「只是好奇你們都在聊什麼而已。」  
「啊，那我就老實說了，我們都背著你在講你壞話。」羅曼捏捏對方的耳朵，「什麼事情都搞的神神秘秘，惹事了硬要自己處理，結果發現自己收拾不了就趕快逃跑，把爛攤子留給別人。簡直麻煩的要命。」  
「唔啊～真是嚴苛的評論呢羅馬尼。尤其是你說得一點都沒錯這點，太讓人傷心了。」梅林故作委屈的蹭蹭他，「不過還以為你會抱怨我感情上一蹋糊塗。」  
話題開始往羅馬尼不喜歡的方向發展了，「為什麼？又不甘我的事。」  
「哦？是這樣嗎。」梅林的語氣帶著奇怪的興味，是剛發現了什麼祕密的那種煩人感。  
「你到底想說什麼？」  
梅林低聲笑著，往上挪到他耳邊，「我覺得，你喜歡我。」  
羅曼一瞬間本能地要反駁他，但仔細想想，在拿別人情緒當點心的夢魔面前，否認事實根本是自取其辱，他剛剛慌張起來的那一秒就輸了，「……嗯，多少有一點吧，大概。」  
梅林愣了一下，撐起身來看著他，似乎很驚訝他的坦誠，「……但你平常罵我完全不留情啊。」  
羅曼直接白眼他，「有什麼好留情的。我有點喜歡你跟你是個廢物白癡又不衝突。」  
「噗哈哈哈哈哈羅馬尼你這個笨蛋‒不行，這句話我得原封不動還給你。」梅林埋回他胸前竊笑了許久，抬起頭來半帶著笑意，半認真的開口，「那我現在就在這裡，你想做什麼？」  
「睡覺。」  
「我不是問你這個……算了。」梅林低聲嘟噥著趴回去，長髮和低垂的眼睫映著微光，像隻美麗的昆蟲停在那裡，「跟剛剛告白完的對象睡在一起還什麼都不做，真對不起你的名字。」  
「我該做什麼？」人可以欣賞昆蟲的美麗，在能力範圍裡提供牠需要的東西，甚至對牠袒露心跡。但一般人不會期望昆蟲回應的吧？是吧？  
這次梅林沒有回答，只是趴在羅曼身上玩他的頭髮，鼻尖蹭著他的臉頰，偶爾有呼出的熱氣吹在他耳邊。羅曼耐心等著，最後等到的不是話語而是滑膩的吮吻。  
這傢伙又想幹嘛……羅曼直覺不太對，但跟對方溫熱赤裸的貼在一起時實在很難思考，他稍微掙扎想把對方推開，梅林卻又二話不說摟上來，把他壓回枕頭裡面。  
「羅馬尼，羅馬尼，羅馬尼。」夢魔貼著他的側臉低喃，「你這個悲觀可愛的笨蛋。該拿你怎麼辦呢，嗯？」說著又是好幾個吻。  
羅馬尼被他突然親暱起來的動作一個爆擊，大腦當機了好幾秒才看出對方的意圖，鎮靜下來的同時又默默覺得好笑。這傢伙大概以前女孩子騙多了習慣難改，或者乾脆對這場扮家家酒入戲太深。即使是面對他的一點情感，都忍不住想把整個感情劇本走好走滿。  
但那又有什麼關係呢？  
羅曼邊接吻邊摸索著找到一個保險套，趁兩人分開換氣的空檔遞到梅林面前，還奉送一個完美的微笑，「想做就直說嘛，我又不會拒絕你。」  
梅林面無表情接過保險套，然後一口往他手指咬下去。  
「嗚哇﹗你幹什麼？」  
「不幹什麼，你不是一直要我直接來嗎。」梅林抓住他的手又啃了兩下，隨即起身一把掀開被子，咬開包裝套上後把他攔腰拉起來，「既然你要自己找罪受，就這樣吧。」說著在羅曼腰側惡意一掐，就著他反射性的掙扎頂進去。  
羅曼其實不介意。剛使用過不久的後穴還很柔軟，很快輕易的重新吞下對方，反正不至於受傷，偶爾一次略帶粗暴的性愛他也樂於享受。但在他下身懸空、身體彎折的被頂弄的同時，羅曼不斷意識到對方今晚的異常‒梅林從頭到尾都保持著視線接觸，沒有開口，也沒有平常其他黏糊糊的小動作，只是反覆頂著他的敏感處來回輾著，高高在上的表情一片漠然。  
他是怎麼回事？  
羅曼在顛頗間茫茫然想著，發現自己一點頭緒都沒有。  
他有時真的搞不懂梅林。  
雖然他也搞不懂別人就是。事實上相對其他人類來說，梅林跟他更能互相理解一點‒這也是他們這場『角色扮演』能成立的基礎。  
但兩個對人類感情都一知半解的傢伙，能從人類的劇本裡得出什麼結論呢。就算他對梅林生出了一點模糊的情感，也成就不出什麼東西，反而讓他的理解力下降了。  
這樣想想實在覺得自己很蠢。  
梅林突然不動了。  
「嗯？」下身快感突然被迫停住，羅曼難耐的掙扎了幾下，無奈這個姿勢對他的腰很不利，只能疑惑且不爽的和梅林對望。  
「關於你喜歡我這件事，你好像很挫折。」  
「哪有？」會比現在的情況挫折嗎？幹嘛吊著別人（物理）進行這種對話？  
後穴還麻癢著，要不是前面已經滿足過一次，羅曼大概會被他搞瘋掉。  
「嗯……我們這麼說吧。」梅林不疾不徐抓過被子塞到他腰下墊好。可能他真心認為現在是討論的好時機，或者他只是個喜歡看羅曼困擾的討厭鬼，「你有點喜歡我，卻不想要我的回應。你討厭被提到這方面的事，對外的說法也都是『只要有魔法☆梅莉就夠了』‒」  
「不要現在跟我聊魔法☆梅莉﹗」  
「‒好、好。總之，我不明白人類的愛，但我想盡可能讓你感覺好一點。」梅林俯視他，表情裡竟然有生動的困惑，「為什麼你很排斥我這麼做？就算是假的……我讓你難過了嗎，羅馬尼？」  
「你想太多了，一開始就知道的事，我沒什麼好難過的。」這種表情出現在梅林臉上太罕見了，羅馬尼忍不住放軟語氣跟他對話，「而且這只是我單方面的事，你沒必要遷就我。」  
這句話不知道哪裡戳中了對方。梅林抓住他腰側的雙手猛然收緊，低頭看著他，臉色晦暗不明。  
「梅林？」  
「你想要的東西就這麼少嗎。」  
啊？  
原來這才是梅林在意的事嗎？  
但梅林不再開口，自顧自又開始新一輪的動作。羅馬尼在他懷裡簡直頭暈目眩，被快感陣陣沖刷，意識卻不合時宜的越來越清醒。  
其實他並不真的需要答案，事實上羅曼完全可以帶著他的情感問題活到人理修復那一天。只是梅林最近的動作不斷在提醒他，這場角色扮演早就開始脫稿了，甚至劇本已經不再重要。而他難以理解對方的動機，更不知道接下來該往哪裡走。  
這才是讓羅曼困擾的事。  
就算缺乏情感，梅林依然以自己的方式重視他。羅曼知道，但現在才意識到那重量。  
梅林的行為早就超出了一開始的約定範圍。他不曾要求更多，梅林卻主動想給，還對他的消極反應感到挫折。  
這該怎麼辦啊……  
下身燒灼的慾望不斷累積，羅曼撐著不閉上眼睛，隔著生理淚水看他，忍不住伸手去摸。梅林的表情沒有改變，只是在越加劇烈的動作間默默低頭，讓羅曼可以摸到他的臉‒然後又偏頭咬了那隻手一口。  
幹什麼啊你是芙芙嗎……羅馬尼好氣又好笑，一開口卻全是不成句的細碎呻吟。被對方趁隙壓下來，埋在胸前又親又舔之後，那些呻吟便成了綿軟的尖叫，很快他腦子裡什麼都不剩了。

結束後羅馬尼後知後覺有點尷尬。  
這麼近的距離，他的情緒全都如實傳達給了對方。幸好梅林的確不理解人類的情感，所以只是安靜的放開他，撥開他額前汗濕的頭髮，「有時真不懂你在想什麼。」  
……然後順手沾了一口他剛剛射在下腹的體液放進嘴裡。  
看他還是這樣子，突然覺得疑神疑鬼的自己更像白癡了……羅馬尼很想笑，但高潮後的睏倦這時終於捉住了他，他什麼都沒來得及說就睡著了。


End file.
